A New Evolution
by NegaiFreak
Summary: POKÉMON/BEYBLADE CROSSOVER TWO-SHOT! SUMMARY IS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!
1. A New Evolution PART 1

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everybody. It's been a while since I've done a fanfic solely based around Pokémon concepts, while adding Beyblade characters to them. But the fact is, I find that this fanfic should be a very interesting story, considering what you've read from the title. Let's get into a quick background of Gingka's story, shall we? **

** For those of you that have read some of my previous fics, one of the characters I used mentioned that Gingka had become a league champion. In my headcanon perspective, Gingka ended up winning the Unova League after defeating Virgil in the finals. Afterwards, he traveled with Ash and Co. for a while, along with his girlfriend, this Mistralton City gym leader, Skyla. Halfway through the Decolore Islands arc, Skyla has\d to return back to the gym, and Gingka was faced with the choice of either staying with Ash and Co., or leave with Skyla and stay in Mistralton City. He chose to stay with Ash, much to Skyla's dismay as he left quite tearfully. As his journey then nears its close, he gets called upon for an exhibition match with the Unova champion, Alder. **

** After an intense battle, Gingka loses the exhibition almost barely, defeating five of Alder's six Pokémon. At the Pokémon Center, Alder goes to Gingka and tells him that he has the potential to bond even further with his Pokémon, and asks him if he's ever heard of the Kalos region. Gingka knows, and agrees to head out to Kalos to begin his journey anew, but not before paying Skyla a visit in Mistralton City, staying with her and her grandfather for 3 months before he's set to leave. **

** Also, I should mention that this is the Shogun Steel Gingka that is in this story. And before I forget, Gingka's Scizor was one of his Pokémon when he traveled in Sinnoh. Keep in mind that it's been since his journey through that region that he's used Scizor, which brings forward the conflict. **

** So without further ado, I present the first part of the two-shot, "A New Evolution"!**

A flock of Wingull flew overhead as the sun shined brightly in the clear blue sky. The sounds of the forest echoed as on a path, a young man was walking, carrying a knapsack and flinging a Poké Ball up in the air, and then back into his right hand. His hair was red, being shaggy, tall, and spiky with a blue headband that had a Pegasus and two wings. He wore a black shirt under a short blue jacket with long, rolled-up sleeves, and white-and-gold lines. He was also wearing brown fingerless gloves, dark-blue pants, and wore black boots over red socks. His white scarf was long and had shredded ends, and his arms had bandages wrapped upon his elbows unevenly. Upon his two belts, red and brown, he carried with him a pouch for his beyblade, Samurai Pegasus, a Zero-G Launcher, and a sword tucked away in its sky blue hilt, with the head of a Pegasus engraved upon it. He then made his way towards the forest clearing as he remembered something.

*******Flashback***

_"So, what do you think you'll do now Gingka?" Alder asked as he placed his brawny arm upon the young beyblader's shoulder. _

_ "To be honest, I'm not so sure," he replied, "After that battle we had, I could use a break from it all," he admitted. The Unova Champion let out a big laugh, surprising him a little. _

_ "Of course you could use some time off!" he exclaimed excitedly, "But I just wanted you to know that I think you'd love to visit the Kalos region sometime," he suggested. _

_ "The Kalos region?" Gingka asked, a little shocked as he remembered hearing it from Alexa. Alder nodded, looking up at the setting sun._

_ "There are a handful of powerful trainers that reside in the Kalos region," he said, "Some even stronger that I am," he admitted, making the beyblader gasp. _

_ "I-Is there a Champion, and a Kalos League there?!" Gingka asked excitedly._

_ "Of course!" Alder replied, "The Champion there is a famously strong trainer," he noted, "Someone you should meet on your journey," he suggested. _

_ "Then that's what I'll do!" the beyblader replied, pulling out all of his Poké Balls. He opened all six of them, and the bright lights from them formed into his Pokémon: Simipour, Galvantula, Sawsbuck, Chandelure, Braviary, and Bisharp. "Listen up guys," he began to his team, "our next stop on our journey is the Kalos region!" he exclaimed, "We'll go there, get all eight badges, and win the Kalos League just the Unova League!" he said excitedly. Alder smiled as he saw all of Gingka's Pokémon cheerfully proclaim their goal all together. The beyblader laughed, ecstatic for his new adventure. _

*******End Flashback*******

Gingka then looked back at the Poké Ball he had been flinging up and down, clenching it tightly as he looked out over the horizon. He then came out of the forest, coming across the scenery of a lovely city, right upon the beaches.

"Shalour City, huh?" he said to himself as he stood firm over the place's beauty.

*******Pokémon: The Series XY Opening*******

The beyblader walked along the city's paths, noticing the sights of houses buried within trees, and others right upon the seaside. He turned to notice the large tower that stood over on an island across from the city, separated by rift of seawater. He turned away, walking past a few people as he delved his hands into his pockets. Suddenly, a flock of Swanna began flying over the city, catching his attention as he looked up to see their beautiful, white wings.

*******Flashback*******

_"The Kalos region?" Skyla asked as she put down her chopsticks. _

_ "I think it's a good place to start up my journey again," Gingka admitted as he took a quick bite of rice, "Alder even recommended it to me," he added. _

_ "I know, but still…" she said, obviously surprised as she crossed her arms. Miles then coughed, getting both of their attentions. _

_ "Gingka, I know you want to continue to further yourself as a trainer, seeing as how you were victorious in the Unova League," he began, looking at him as he placed his own chopsticks down, "but the fact remains that you just returned from a dangerous battle," he said, gesturing towards the scrapes upon the beyblader's arms. He just looked away as Miles glanced at him. _

_ "Please, Gingka," Skyla begged, "you can't expect us not to worry after you went through something like-"_

_ "A war?" he interrupted, surprising her, "Look, the Great Ninja War didn't leave me scarred or anything," he said, standing up from his, putting his utensils down on the table. _

_ "Gingka that's not what I-" _

_ "Forget it," the beyblader said, interrupting his girlfriend again as he got up from his seat and walked away, going up the stairs in a huff. Skyla looked back at her grandfather as she wasn't sure what to do now. All he did was nod his head as they both heard a door slam. _

_ "Thanks Grandpa," she said, standing up as she gave him a little hug. She then took both Gingka's and her dishes, putting them away in the sink before heading upstairs. In a dimly lit room, Gingka was trying to wrap bandages around his scraped arms upon a bed as he had removed his jacket and headband. Skyla then entered, putting her hands on her hips in annoyance as he turned his head to face her. _

_ "Can this wait?" he asked, turning away, "I'm almost finished-" _

_ "No, it can't," she replied, interrupting him this time, "Gingka, I wanna know why you've been acting so uptight since you came back," she admitted, "I think you're being a little overdramatic about it…" she added. The beyblader sighed as he turned his whole body to face her, revealing a mess he made of himself by wrapping both of his arms together. _

_ "Can you help me while we talk?" he asked with an embarrassed smile. She smiled back, coming onto the bed, helping undo the bandages. _

_ "So, why are you acting so strange?" she asked as his arms were freed from each other. _

_ "I almost lost these," he replied, removing the white scarf around his neck, revealing a pair of sky blue goggles under it. Skyla blushed as she saw them. _

_ "Y-You've kept those after all this time…" she realized, easily enfolding the bandages over his right arm. _

_ "They mean the world to me when you're not around," he admitted, "I'd never want to lose them…" he added. _

_ "Gingka…" she said, smiling as she finished wrapping the bandages over his right arm, "I'll always love you, even when you don't have those goggles," she admitted, poking him on the nose. _

_ "I love you too," he said as he embraced her, wrapping his arms over her head, "I just want to find a way to get back into the swing of things, you know?" he said. _

_ "I understand," Skyla replied as she lifted her head up to his, "Tell you what," she began, "I'll fly you down to the Kalos region tomorrow," she promised. _

_ "Seriously?!" Gingka asked in shock. _

_ "But," she began, "you have to promise me something…" she said, seductively looking into his eyes, making him blush nervously. _

_ "Wh-What?" he asked, sweating a little. _

_ "You have to cuddle with me for the rest of the night, okay?" Skyla said, making him smile in relief. _

_ "Sounds good to me," Gingka said as he stood up, "Just let me get cleaned up first," he said, somewhat flirtatiously. She giggled as he left the room, giving her a wink._

*******End Flashback*******

Gingka sighed as he walked down towards the beachfront, noticing a few children playing around with marbles. He smiled as he walked past them, taking out that Poké Ball he was fiddling around with earlier.

"Heads up!" a voice yelped from behind him. Gingka quickly reacted, jumping to the side as he saw who would've hit him by accident. It was a girl, who was wearing roller skates upon her feet with red wheels. She was wearing a gray shirt with a red collar, a red and white skirt over black spandex shorts, and red sunglasses upon her head. She had long, blonde hair that was formed into a ponytail as bangs of it were upon the sides of her head. "Wow, nice reflexes," she complimented as she skated back over to Gingka.

"Uh… thanks," he replied as he put his Poké Ball back on his belt. The girl appeared to be pretty interested in him as she looked at him closely. She then noticed the sword hilt on his belt.

"What are you doing carrying something like that around?" she asked, pointing at the object, making him cringe nervously, "Aren't you a trainer?" she asked on, also noting that he had been holding a Poké Ball.

"Well, I am a trainer," he began, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "but I haven't battled for a few months," he admitted, "That's why I'm just making sure I have the proper protection…" he said, chuckling nervously.

"Well, all right then," the girl said with a shrug, skating off, "The name's Korrina by the way!" she yelled as she left.

"Uh… wait a sec…" he began to say, but she had disappeared before he could ask. He then took the Poké Ball back out, eyeing it again as he recalled a few more things from the past.

***Flashback*******

_"Welcome to Professor Sycamore's Pokémon Lab!" Sophie greeted as she shook Gingka's hand. _

_ "Thank you for letting me visit," Gingka said in gratitude as he let go of her hand, "Where is the Professor anyway?" he asked as they walked through the decorated halls of the building. _

_ "He's in the garden with the other Pokémon," the assistant replied, "He was very excited to receive your other Pokémon from Professor Rowan and Professor Juniper," she added as they went through some glass doors. Gingka gasped in amazement as he saw the sanctuary that was within the lab. It was a beautiful area with multiple Pokémon roaming around freely as could be. He then turned to notice a man in a lab coat interacting with a few of the creatures. The man then noticed the two who had entered and turned to face them. _

_ "Sophie, is this our famed guest?" he asked as he got up while they approached. _

_ "Yes Professor," she replied, "Gingka, this is Augustine Sycamore," she introduced, "the Pokémon Professor of the Kalos region," she added. _

_ "It's an honor to meet you," the beyblader said, holding out his gloved hand. _

_ "Likewise," the researcher said as he took his hand with his own and shook it, "I have to thank you for letting me take care of your Pokémon form Sinnoh and Unova," he said in gratitude, "I've gotten even further developments in my research from studying them," he added. _

_ "No problem," Gingka replied, "So, where are they?" he asked, "I thought they'd be all over me by now," he joked. _

_ "As fascinating as they are, the older Pokémon here tend to accidentally spook the young ones," Sycamore explained, "We have them all safely kept in a storage where the other Pokémon are left during the night hours," he finished. _

_ "I see," Gingka said. Suddenly, a beeping noise began to sound off within the garden. "What's that?" he asked, a little worriedly. _

_ "No need to be alarmed," Sycamore reassured, "That's just someone calling the lab," he said, "Sophie, do you mind getting that?" he asked, "I need to tell our guest about something he might find fascinating," he said, making Gingka raise his eyebrow in confusion. _

_ "Yes Professor," she replied, running off through the glass doors again. As they shut, Sycamore took something out from his pocket. The beyblader looked to see that it was a Poké Ball, which the professor enlarged suddenly by pressing the button upon it. _

_ "I see you've brought quite a couple of things to my laboratory," the researcher noted, noticing the sword hilt and beylauncher upon his belts. _

_ "I-I'm sorry!" Gingka apologized suddenly, "I didn't mean to-"_

_ "It's all right," Sycamore interrupted in reassurance, "Gingka, I want to let you know about something you might find interesting," he began. With that, he threw the Poké Ball up into the air, letting it open as the light that spilled forth from it formed onto the grass of the garden, shaping into an insectoid-type Pokémon. It then vanished, revealing the Pincer Pokémon, Scizor. _

_ "Zor?" he said in confusion as he turned to see the two humans standing there, with Sycamore catching the Poké Ball. _

_ "Scizor?" Gingka said in surprise as he hadn't seen the Pincer Pokémon for quite some time. _

_ "Scizor!" he exclaimed excitedly, dashing over and embracing his trainer tightly. _

_ "Uh… hey!" Gingka exclaimed as he wasn't expecting a hug from the Pokémon, "It's uh… good to see you too… but… can you let go?" he asked. _

_ "Sz," Scizor replied as he quickly let go of the beyblader. Sycamore chuckled a little as he had seen the whole awkward reunion. _

_ "Hard to imagine the time that's passed since you've been together, isn't it?" he asked as he approached the two. _

_ "Uh… yeah," Gingka admitted, "I haven't seen Scizor since the Sinnoh League, and that was over a year ago…" he added. _

_ "Siz…" the Pincer Pokémon moaned in sadness. _

_ "Well, I require you two to carry out this assignment for me," Sycamore said as he put his left hand on Gingka's shoulder, and his right hand on Scizor's. _

_ "Assignment?" the beyblader said in confusion, glancing back at the Pincer Pokémon, who merely shrugged as he had no idea what the professor was talking about. _

_ "Gingka, you know about Pokémon evolution, correct?" the professor asked. _

_ "Yeah," he replied, "A Pokémon changes its appearance and becomes stronger," he added. _

_ "Precisely!" Sycamore exclaimed, "Now what if I told you there was something beyond normal evolution?" he suggested, making both of them widen their eyes in surprise. _

_ "Beyond?" Gingka said in astonishment. The professor nodded._

_ "You see," he began, "here in Kalos, there are trainers who possess a power beyond what you could imagine," he continued, "Mega Evolution," he finished. _

_ "Scizor?" the Pincer Pokémon asked. _

_ "Unlike ordinary evolution, Mega Evolution is a temporary transformation of a Pokémon, where it gains a brand new power," Sycamore explained, "And it can only be done with certain qualities," he added. _

_ "A temporary transformation? Certain qualities?" Gingka listed, "All of this is so overwhelming," he admitted, scratching his head._

_ "Strangely enough," the professor began, "Scizor is one of the few Pokémon that has the capability to Mega Evolve," he said. _

_ "Sciz?!" he exclaimed in shock. Gingka gasped as well at the news. _

_ "Wait," the beyblader began, "How do you know that Scizor can Mega Evolve?" he asked. _

_ "A member of the Kalos Elite Four has a Scizor who can Mega Evolve," Sycamore replied, "He's even let me study the power of its Mega Evolution," he added, letting go of their shoulders. _

_ "So then, what do you need us for?" Gingka asked, noting that the professor already had plenty of data already. _

_ "A lot of my research has been thrown out of proportion since Mega Evolution is something I myself cannot wield," he admitted, scratching the back of his head, "However, I believe a skilled trainer like yourself would be perfect to try and master its power," he suggested, "I'm not only asking you to do this for my research, I'm also letting you become stronger as a trainer by trying to master the power of Mega Evolution," he explained, making Gingka's eyes widen in wonder. Just then, the glass creaked back open as Sophie stood at the doorway. _

_ "Professor!" she called out, getting his attention, "Alain's on the line," she said, "He wants to let you know about his progress," she added. _

_ "I'll be right there Sophie," he replied. He then turned back to Gingka, putting Scizor's Poké Ball in his right hand. "Gingka, I trust you'll have safe journey in mastering Mega Evolution," he said, "I suggest that you head down to Shalour City to learn more about it," he suggested, walking off. _

_ "Wait!" Gingka exclaimed, "What about the qualities I need for Mega Evolution? What about Scizor?" he asked. _

_ "It'll be more fun for you to find that out on your own," Sycamore replied as he walked through the doors, letting them close quickly. Gingka sighed, turning around to face Scizor, who just had a confused look upon his face. The young beyblader then looked at the Poké Ball, seeing it shine in the sunlight. He then aimed it at Scizor, making him blink in surprise. _

_ "Wanna come along?" Gingka asked jokingly with a smile. The Pincer Pokémon smiled with a nod. The red light that then emerged from the Poké Ball enveloped over Scizor, transforming him into red light as he went into the containment. Gingka then shrank the Poké Ball and put it upon his belt, ready to embark on his new quest. _

*******End Flashback*******

The beyblader stepped upon the sand of the beach as the waves slowly flowed onto the surface with a gentle wind. Gingka then took out the Poké Ball he'd been toying with earlier, and threw it into the air. The light that emerged from it formed into Scizor, who's clawed feet landed upon the sandy surface in surprise. He turned back to look at his trainer sit down on the ground with a quick sigh.

"Sciz… Scizor?" the Pincer Pokémon asked as he trotted over to his trainer.

"I dunno Scizor…" Gingka admitted as he looked up at the sky, "Mega Evolution… what makes it so special?" he asked as he lied back for a moment.

"Scizor…" the Bug/Steel type replied in confusion as he had no idea either.

"Well, no point in sitting around wasting our time like this," the beyblader said as he stood back up, "How 'bout some training?" he suggested, pulling out his beylauncher.

"Siz, Scizor!" the Pincer Pokémon agreed excitedly. From afar, a figure observed the two within the trees as Gingka put Samurai Pegasus on the launcher.

"Let it rip!" he exclaimed as he pulled back the ripcord, launching Pegasus right at Scizor. The Pincer Pokémon quickly reacted, his right pincer becoming coated in a silvery white light, coming into contact with the beyblade as he punched it back rapidly. It bounced across the sand, but still spun as it approached Gingka.

"Bullet Punch…" the beyblader realized, "Not bad Scizor!" he complimented, making the Pincer Pokémon smile.

"Zor!" he exclaimed.

"Okay Pegasus…" Gingka began, "Circle around him!" he ordered. The beyblade zoomed around Scizor at a blinding pace, creating a sandstorm tornado upon him. Gingka grinned a little, but then gasped as he saw shuriken-like discs of air break the vortex apart, revealing Scizor with glowing white arms. "Air Slash, huh?" he noted as the Pincer Pokémon's arms went back to normal.

"Sciz, Scizor!" he said, gesturing for Gingka to come at him with full force.

"Okay then!" the beyblader replied as Pegasus was still spinning, "Pegasus!" he called out. The beyblade then reeled itself away from Scizor, heading back to Gingka. It then turned quickly, charging towards the Pincer Pokémon at full speed. He responded by having his pincers turn a bright blue, crossing them diagonally into an x. Pegasus then jumped, striking the Pincer Pokémon as he struck back, throwing his arms out as he managed to blow the beyblade back.

"Sciz!" he exclaimed excitedly, having stopped Pegasus once again.

"So now it's X-Scissor, huh?" Gingka said to himself, "All right, let's try it this time…" he suggested, "Pegasus, Special Move: Samurai Tornado!" he commanded. The beyblade then was enveloped in a bright glow of blue light as it sped towards Scizor. The Pincer Pokémon then opened his claws, revealing a form of white energy forming in both of them. He then fired beams of white light from his claws at the beyblade, but this time, it avoided each blast as it began circling the Pokémon again rapidly, even more so than before. Scizor stressfully sweated as was enveloped within the powerful vortex. "Come on Scizor, you can do it!" Gingka encouraged.

"Sciz… ZOR!" the Pincer Pokémon exclaimed as he was flung out of the tornado, right into the forest beyond the beach.

"Ah, Scizor!" Gingka exclaimed as the tornado vanished. He then caught Pegasus in his hand after it jumped to him as he ran off to find his Pokémon. At the same time, the figure that had been observing their training grinned in satisfaction. Within the woods, Scizor was lying upon the grass, his eyes all dizzied from the flight that he couldn't recover from.

"Zor…" he groaned as he got back up, leaning his left pincer against a tree. His eyes suddenly widened as he sensed something, envisioning the shape of a curved red and black object within a silvery solid. Just then, Gingka appeared.

"There you are!" he said, but didn't get his attention as he stood up straight, "Are you all-?" Gingka stopped his sentence as he saw his Pokémon run deeper into the woods. "H-Hey!" he stuttered in surprise, "Wait up!" he called out, running after him. Scizor kept running deeper as he was closing in on whatever he was searching for, with his trainer following him without his notice. He then made his way through the brush into a clearing. His eyes widened as he found something. Gingka came through the bushes, panting a little as he observed that his Pokémon had found a mysterious stone upon a stone pedestal. The stone was spherical, a silver color over a curved shape of red and black within it. The beyblader blinked as he saw Scizor approach the pedestal. '_What's something like that doing in the middle of a forest?_' he asked himself as Scizor grasped the stone with his right pincer. He picked it up, bringing it over to his trainer.

"Sciz, Scizor Sciz!" he said, handing it to him. Gingka took hold of the stone, noticing it's perfectly round complexion.

"You think this might be a key to figuring out Mega Evolution?" he asked.

"Sciz!" Scizor replied, noting the color resembled the colors of his body. Gingka scratched his chin as he handed the stone back to his Pokémon.

"Maybe we should get to a Pokémon Center so I contact Professor Sycamore about that stone," he suggested, making Scizor nod as he held the object close. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue sphere of energy began hurdling towards the two without their knowing. They then sensed the unease in the wind, turning to see the sphere heading in their direction. "Look out!" Gingka exclaimed. He and Scizor then jumped to opposite sides, avoiding the attack as it burst on contact with the ground, creating a little crater. "Who was that?!" the beyblader exclaimed angrily, pulling out his sword from its hilt. Just then something instantly appeared in front of the pedestal. It was a Lucario, standing there wearing an armband on his left arm with a stone embedded in it that had a similar pattern to the stone Scizor had found.

"Hm," he grunted, suddenly forming a bright yellow energy staff upon his right paw, with the ends of it being similar to those of bones.

"Bone Rush?" Gingka realized recognizing the move. Scizor then put the stone he collected down onto the grass, rushing forward and letting his pincers become a silvery white. "Wait Scizor!" the beyblader exclaimed, "Don't rush into a battle already!" he shouted. The Pincer Pokémon threw out a few quick punches, to which the Aura Pokémon blocked them with his energy staff. Lucario then struck Scizor with the staff, knocking him into a tree. He slid down it with a thud as Gingka gasped in shock.

"Hm," the Aura Pokémon said, noticing the stone placed upon the ground. He then ran right towards it, but was stopped as Gingka got in his way.

"Hold it!" he yelled, about to swing his sword. Lucario did the same with his energy staff, colliding it with the sword. The two gritted their teeth as they were in a deadlock state. They then both jumped back, having been unable to break through on either side.

"Hmph," Lucario grunted, making the Bone Rush disappear in a flash of light. '_Looks like Lucario's ready to finish this fight,_' Gingka thought to himself as he looked back to see Scizor still knocked out. He readied his sword again, pointing it directly at the Aura Pokémon. '_Can't let him get the one-up on me!_' he exclaimed in his head, jumping upwards, '_I'll finish this fight right here and now!_' he said through thought.

"Wind Style: Tornado Smash!" the beyblader exclaimed as a giant vortex of wind formed over the blade of his sword. He then threw it down, slamming the tornado onto Lucario. He grinned as he believed the battle was over, but then suddenly, the Aura Pokémon appeared right beside him in midair, his right paw covered in an orange-reddish light as he formed it into a fist. He then punched the beyblader in the left hand, causing him to let go of the sword as he came crashing down, grazing through the ground with a thud. The sword fell as well, piercing the earth near Scizor.

"Hmph," Lucario said as he landed, grabbing the stone upon the ground, and then jumped off, right through the trees.

"Ergh…" Gingka groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head, "Ah, Scizor!" he realized, getting up and running over to the Pincer Pokémon. He pulled his sword out of the ground, sheathing it back in its hilt as he came over to his Pokémon. "Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Scizor…" he responded weakly.

"We better get you to a Pokémon Center," the beyblader said as he removed his left glove, revealing his now swollen, red hand. Scizor's eyes widened in shock as he saw.

"Si… Sciz?!" he exclaimed in astonishment.

"It's nothing," Gingka reassured, "Let's just get going," he said, picking Scizor up by his right arm. The two then limped their way out of the forest off towards the Pokémon Center as the figure from before approached the pedestal.

**X**

"Am I doing this right?" Gingka asked as he was on the video phone in the Pokémon Center, talking with Skyla while trying to wrap bandages around his hand.

"_Uh… almost…_" she replied, "_Just make sure you wrap them not too tightly okay?_" she suggested, but Gingka cringed as he pulled on the gauze still over his hand. She sighed as he cut the bandage, finishing the job.

"There we go…" he said, flexing his fingers.

"_Gingka, what exactly happened to you?_" she asked worriedly.

"Hmm…" he sighed, knowing it would be hard to explain, "We got attacked by a Lucario after finding a stone in the forest," he admitted, "I don't know what it's deal was, but it took the stone we found after taking us out…" he added.

"_And how's Scizor?_" Skyla asked. Suddenly, a little jingle came on inside the center, making Gingka stand up as he looked to see the Pincer Pokémon walk out the doors with Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff.

"Your Scizor's fully recovered!" the Pokémon nurse said as Scizor walked up to Gingka.

"Thank you," the beyblader said as he bowed. The two workers then went back into the room, ready to attend to more patients. Gingka and Scizor walked back over to the video phone, where Skyla had a smile upon her face upon the seeing the Pincer Pokémon.

"_Hi there Scizor!_" she exclaimed happily, "_How are you?_" she asked.

"Scizor Sciz!" he replied with a smile.

"I think he says that he's fine," Gingka said for him, "So, back to the other matter at hand…" he continued, changing the subject.

"_Right…_" Skyla began, "_What was so special about the stone you found?_" she asked.

"I dunno…" Gingka admitted, "Scizor seemed pretty drawn to it once he found the thing…" he added.

"_Hmm…_" Skyla said as she tried to think, "_Well, I don't know if I can answer everything for you,_" she admitted, "_Maybe you should contact Professor Sycamore about the issue,_" she suggested. Gingka snapped his fingers at the mention of the idea.

"That's exactly what I'll do," he replied, making her smile, "All right," he began, "I'll call you later," he said, giving her a wink goodbye. She smiled with a blush upon the screen, hanging up first, making it disappear from Gingka's vision.

"Scizor…" the Pincer Pokémon said in amazement as his trainer was so smooth. The beyblader then pressed a few more keys on the video phone as the sliding doors of the Pokémon Center suddenly opened. Another screen appeared for the video phone, revealing Professor Sycamore.

"Hello Professor!" Gingka greeted, "It's been a while," he noted.

"_Gingka!_" Sycamore exclaimed after a quick yawn, "_How goes the Mega Evolution journey?_" he asked. The beyblader cringed as he wasn't so sure as to what he should say.

"Uh… we haven't made too much progress yet…" he admitted, "But I wanted to ask if one of the qualities a trainer need to possess Mega Evolution is a stone of some sort..." he explained.

"_Hm…_" Sycamore said, thinking, "_Perhaps I should have told you about the Mega Evolution guru in Shalour City…_" he admitted, making Gingka and Scizor gasp.

"Wait, there's a Mega Evolution guru here?!" the beyblader asked in shock.

"Si… Scizor…" Scizor said in amazement.

"_Hello!_" a voice echoed through the phone, "_Professor Sycamore!_" the voice shouted again, making Gingka's eyes widen in surprise as he recognized it. "_Are you here?_" the voice asked loudly.

"_Sorry Gingka, I'm gonna have to hold our conversation for later,_" the professor said as he was about to hang up.

"Wait, professor, that's-!" Gingka's reply came too late as the video phone screen disappeared. The beyblader sighed as he set his hands down upon the table. He then suddenly noticed that his left hand glove had vanished from the counter.

"Sciz?" Scizor asked as he saw his trainer look around the video phone.

"I just had my glove here a second ago…" the beyblader noted as he looked under the table. The Pincer Pokémon then turned to see if he could find it. His eyes widened as he noticed something else.

"Si, Scizor Sciz!" he exclaimed getting his trainer's attention. Gingka got up and looked over to see a Lucario walking out of the center. He gasped as he noticed the dark green armband upon his left arm.

"That's the Lucario from before!" he realized. He then blinked as he noticed something was in his left paw, a leathery object colored in brown. "And he has my glove!" he added, making Scizor blink as well as he turned to see the Aura Pokémon running off. The two then exited the Pokémon Center at a fever pace as well, in hot pursuit of the thief as the Pincer Pokémon glided overhead. The sun was setting as the chase continued through the Shalour City streets.

"Sciz Scizor!" the Pincer Pokémon cried out as they followed Lucario back down to the beaches. It appeared as if he was heading for the large tower on the island in the distance. '_No way he can get to that island with all that water slowing him down!_' Gingka noted in his head. Suddenly, he and Scizor witnessed the seawater separate completely, creating a narrow, visible path of sand to the island. He gritted his teeth in frustration, pulling out his beylauncher as they saw Lucario run down the path.

"Scizor, slow him down with Flash Cannon!" he ordered. The Pincer Pokémon nodded as his Trainer pulled out Samurai Pegasus from its pouch. He then opened his right pincer, with a bright form of energy beginning to emerge from it. He fired a white beam of light right behind the Aura Pokémon, making him jump as it hit the sand, creating an explosion of the surface, preventing him from seeing the two. Suddenly, Pegasus emerged from the dust cloud, heading straight for him. He moved to the side quickly, dodging the beyblade as it collided with the sand. It went back to Gingka, who caught it after it jumped towards him as the dust had cleared.

"Si Scizor!" Scizor yelled as he landed behind the Aura Pokémon. Gingka stomped towards him as well, evidently angry.

"First you take that stone from us, and now you're stealing my glove?!" he questioned angrily, "What's your deal?!" he asked. Lucario merely responded by forming another energy staff on his paws. '_Bone Rush again, huh…_' the beyblader noted to himself as he was ready to put Pegasus back on the launcher.

"Scizor!" the Pincer Pokémon exclaimed, getting his trainer's attention, "Si Sciz, Scizor Zor!" he explained angrily, even getting the Aura Pokémon's attention.

"Right…" Gingka realized, putting Pegasus and his launcher away, "This is a Pokémon battle," he noted, "not something for me to get physically involved in," he said, jumping over Lucario's head over to Scizor, "This is going to be our first battle in a while…" he added, "but I know we can do it!" he stated confidently as he and the Pincer Pokémon nodded, eyeing the Aura Pokémon carefully as he stepped towards them.

"Rah!" he exclaimed as he suddenly dashed towards the both of them, the energy staff still in his paws.

"Counter it with X-Scissor!" Gingka called out. Scizor's pincers turned a bright blue as he crossed them diagonally, swinging them down as Lucario swung the staff at him. The attacks collided, creating a quick flurry of dust the two forced each other back.

"Hm," the Aura Pokémon said with a grin.

"Okay, use Air Slash!" the beyblader commanded. The Pincer Pokémon's arms then became a bright white as he swung them outward, firing shuriken-like discs of air at Lucario. He blocked most of the discs thanks to his energy staff, but one struck him right in the head, making him cringe as his staff disappeared, allowing him to cover his head with his paws. "All right, Bullet Punch!" Gingka ordered. Scizor's pincers became a silvery white as he rushed towards the Aura Pokémon, who was still flinching. He looked up just a second to late as the Pincer Pokémon barraged him with a flurry of punches, knocking him back down to the shorelines as the small waves of water touched his furry head. He then stood back up, putting the ends of the spikes on upon his forepaws together, creating a sonic wave that made Scizor cringe upon hearing it screech through the air.

"Hmph," Lucario said as the Pincer Pokémon screamed in agony after he put his pincers at his head to try and block out the sound.

"Stay strong Scizor!" Gingka called out. He then suddenly saw an energy sphere being formed upon the Aura Pokémon's paws. '_Now it's Aura Sphere!_' he realized, seeing Scizor go down to a knee after enduring the Metal Sound. Lucario then fired the attack right at the Pincer Pokémon, who was still kneeling. "Scizor, Air Slash!" the beyblader cried out. Just as the Aura Sphere struck, a cloud of dust emerged. Lucario was grinning, but his look changed the moment he saw the Pincer Pokémon fly out of the dust cloud, high in the air. He swung his glowing white arms outward again, firing another barrage of discs as the Aura Pokémon tried to endure them, crossing his arms over his face.

"Rrr…" the canine-like Pokémon growled as he formed his right paw into a fist, covering it in a flowing orange-reddish aura. '_Now it's that move again…_' Gingka noted to himself. Lucario suddenly vanished from their sight, making them both gasp in surprise.

"Quick, Bullet Punch to your left!" Gingka ordered, remembering what happened before. Scizor nodded as his pincers became a silvery white again, throwing his right one towards his left. It intercepted a punch that was about to be made by Lucario as the two cancelled each other's attacks out. The beyblader pumped his fist as he made the correct decision. "Okay, now use Flash Cannon!" he ordered. Scizor opened both of his pincers, with a bright form of white energy forming in front of them. He then fired another beam of white light at the Aura Pokémon, striking him directly as he was stuck in midair, creating a small explosion upon impact.

"Rah!" Lucario exclaimed as he fell to the ground in a heap, landing hard upon the sand. Scizor then came back down, smiling all the while as he appeared victorious.

"All right, talk," Gingka ordered as he went up to the Aura Pokémon, who stood up, "Why did you take that stone earlier and now my glove?" he asked, "And what's with the stone on your armband?" he asked on.

"That's something you'll find out about quite soon actually," a voice replied behind him. Gingka and Scizor then turned to see an old man standing at the steps to the tower with very large, white eyebrows, and only a strip of white hair upon the middle of his head. He was wearing a grew uniform with sweatpants and a jacket with rolled up sleeves, including a brown symbol upon the right pectoral that was similar to the ones in the stones the beyblader had seen earlier. What really caught his attention was the glove upon his left hand. Embedded in the fingerless glove was a multi-colored stone the had the curved symbol as well, only this one had three lines connecting the curves.

"Wh-Who are you?" Gingka asked in surprise, "Are you this Lucario's trainer?" he asked. The man nodded in reply.

"Lucario," he said, having the Aura Pokémon jump over to his side quickly. Scizor readied his pincers as he saw that his trainer was anticipating another attack. "Now, let's show you the power we hold," he stated as he tapped the stone upon his left glove, "Lucario, Mega Evolve!" he commanded as bright streaks of light emerged from both his stone and the stone upon the Aura Pokémon's armband. The two others gasped as they saw the lights connect with the others.

"RAHOOO!" Lucario howled as his body began to transform. The cream fur at his torso became longer as his thighs slimmed down. More spikes appeared on the back of his paws, which now became crimson. The appendages on his head grew longer as well, the two longest tipped in crimson too. A spike developed on each shoulder and more spikes formed upon his feet as they too turned crimson. Black markings formed upon its blue fur from his enhanced energy.

"Whoa…" Gingka said in awe, "Th-That's… Mega Evolution?" he asked in surprise.

"Sciz…" Scizor stated in shock. The beyblader then realized they were still battling Lucario, and developed a serious look upon his face, as did his Pokémon.

"Doesn't matter if you have a Mega Evolution or not!" Gingka exclaimed, "We're gonna win this battle," he said, "and then we'll take back what's ours!" he shouted as the old man observed him as he crossed his arms. "Scizor, Bullet Punch!" the beyblader commanded. With his pincers glowing a silvery white, the Pincer Pokémon rushed right for the Mega Evolved Lucario.

"Use your aura to block it," the old man told his Pokémon. He understood, and with a mere swing of his right arm, a burst of wind knocked Scizor down onto the sand.

"What the?!" Gingka exclaimed in astonishment.

"Now, Aura Sphere!" the old man commanded. Lucario then formed another sphere of energy, ready to fire it on the Pincer Pokémon.

"Quick, counter it with Flash Cannon!" Gingka called out. Scizor's pincers opened in front of his face, firing another a beam of white light just as Lucario threw the energy sphere at him. The two attacks collided, but the Aura Sphere began to move through the Flash Cannon, dispersing it completely as it rammed right into the Pincer Pokémon, creating a big explosion of dust. "Scizor!" the beyblader cried out. The dust then cleared to reveal Scizor down upon the ground, his eyes all swirled up as he lay there.

"It appears as though this battle is over," the old man said. Suddenly, a bright flash of light enveloped Lucario, transforming him back to his original state. Gingka quickly went over to his Pokémon, lifting him up as he awoke.

"Sciz…" he apologized as he was stood up.

"Don't worry about it," Gingka reassured, "We weren't ready to face something like that…" he admitted, looking back at the old man, "How did you do that?" he asked him.

"It's something you'll master in a few days time, considering your progress," he replied, "I believe you're almost ready to try it!" he added with a laugh.

"Huh?" Gingka said, confused, "Hold on, what do mean by 'almost'?" he asked, "I don't even know what the qualities are for achieving Mega Evolution!" he noted.

"Professor Sycamore can be quite vague now can't he?" the old man replied as he stepped down, pulling out a Poké Ball from his pocket.

"Professor Sycamore?" Gingka asked, really perplexed. He suddenly remembered what the professor had mentioned earlier on the video phone. "Are you perhaps the Mega Evolution guru I heard about from him?" he asked. The old man nodded.

"You may just call me Gurkinn," he replied, extending his hand out for a handshake, "It's an honor to meet you Gingka," he said.

"Uh… yeah," the beyblader said nervously as he shook his hand, "So, anyways, about my glove and that stone…" he began as he let go the guru's hand.

"They're both yours," Gurkinn continued, "I just needed something to fit your Key Stone upon, along with something to hold the Scizorite for Scizor," he explained.

"Key Stone? Scizorite?" Gingka questioned in complete confusion, "All of this talk is making my head hurt…" he admitted.

"Zor…" Scizor agreed. Gurkinn laughed as he returned his Lucario into its Poké Ball in a bright red light.

"We'll explain everything at dinner," he said as he headed back up the tower steps.

"Wait, _we_?" the beyblader questioned.

"Grandpa!" a voice shouted in the distance. The two humans and Scizor then turned to see Korrina running towards them, panting at a fever pace as she arrived. "I'm sorry Grandpa…" she apologized as she came to a stop right beside Gingka, breathing heavily as she put her hands upon her knees, "I couldn't find the trainer we were expecting to come visit…" she admitted. Suddenly, she blinked, noticing the beyblader right there. "Hey!" she realized, "I remember you!" she said excitedly.

"Korrina, this is our guest, Gingka," Gurkinn introduced, "I assume you already ran into my granddaughter earlier, correct?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Gingka replied, "I never got to introduce myself before, but I'm glad to officially meet you," he said.

"Same here!" Korrina replied excitedly, "You see, my Grandpa was looking to get you to come over to the Tower of Mastery to begin your training," she began to explain, "This place is where you'll learn to master Mega Evolution, just like I will!" she finished. Gingka smiled, as did Scizor as they too were excited.

"Gurkinn, please bear with me during my training," he begged, bowing.

"Sciz Scizor Zor!" the Pincer Pokémon begged as well. Gurkinn grinned as the two stood back up.

"All right," he replied, "But just to let you know, your training is going to be as severe and rigorous as hers was," he explained, gesturing towards his granddaughter, who gave a big grin. "We'll begin tomorrow," he said, entering the tower with Korrina, Gingka, and Scizor close behind.

"So, are you excited?" the girl asked.

"Of course," Gingka said, "It's one thing I've been really looking forward to," he added, making her smile as they walked up to see the giant Mega Lucario statue residing within the tower.

**END PART I**

** Don't worry folks! Like I stated earlier, this is a two-shot story, now comes the part that I like the most: the training of Gingka. What will occur in the next chapter? Send me a review if you like this story, and I'll get back to you with any questions you may have. **

** Right now, let's continue the scenario that came off of "Stay The Same"! **

** SCENARIO: **

** John Cena: -stands at his corner as he takes his hat and shirt and tossed them out of the ring-**

**Hypegogeta2012: Looks like our second round of the Gauntlet Match comes as Rainbow Dash competes against the man who was the first to defeat Bray Wyatt, John Cena.**

** Rainbow Dash: Alright, just give me a second… *****chugs down a bottle of water and tosses it aside*******

** Korra: You sure you can handle another round of this? I mean, I know who you are, but-**

** Rainbow Dash: I can handle it. *****activates Equestrian magic***** Who would I be if I couldn't?**

** Ben: Good luck.**

** -Rainbow jumps onto her side of the ring, still sweating a little from the last match-**

** Applejack: Wait a minute… Jeff, didn't you say that Cena defeated Wyatt before? **

** Jeff Hardy: From what I was told, Cena defeated Wyatt at WrestleMania 30 in April with his legacy on the line and at Payback back in June, which was a Last Man Standing Match.**

**Hypergogeta2012: And then two superstars later beat Wyatt. Y2J and Chris Jericho beat him at Battleground in July and Ambrose took him out in a Boot Camp Match at Tribute to the Troops two weeks ago.**

** Rex: Looks like somebody's been getting knocked around lately. **

** Applejack: But he's still pretty dangerous… which is why we need RD to train with these here superstars to beat him. **

** Asami: So, this went on for a while? **

** Naruto: Yeah… It wasn't all that bad at first, but the it kinda… sorta… eh…**

** Mako: Got worse?**

** Naruto: Pretty much, yeah…**

**-the ref signals the timekeeper to ring the bell, which he did as John stays in position-**

** Pinkie Pie: Here we go again… *****starts eating popcorn*******

** Rainbow Dash: HIYAH! *****dashes towards Cena, prepared to land a swift kick*******

**John Cena: -dodges from Rainbow's attack and stands in another corner keeping his position-**

** Bolin: Whoa.. Nice move…**

**Jeff Hardy: Sometimes a superstar has a way with figuring out a way to counter an attack the opponent can make.**

** Gingka: What do you mean by that?**

**Hypergogeta2012: John may not know what type of moves Rainbow can use, but as a fair superstar, he doesn't need to make the first to see what was coming to him.**

** Ash: Right, like in a Pokémon where you watch your opponent's moves to find some sort of pattern!**

** Gingka: Makes sense for an analogy.**

** Ash: A what?**

** Pikachu: *****facepalms*******

** Fluttershy: *giggles***

** Rainbow Dash: *****tries to connect with a right hook*******

**John Cena: -dodges and gives Rainbow a few punches and then Irish whips her to the turnbuckle behind him-**

** Rex: Ooh… That didn't look good…**

**John Cena: -runs to Rainbow and takes her down with a shoulder thrust and sends her face first into the turnbuckle with a running on-handed bulldog-**

** Rarity: Nor did that darling…**

**Dean Ambrose: -starts waking up and groans as he rubs his head- Wow, that felt like somebody busted my head with a pipe...**

**Jeff Hardy: -looks at Dean- Look who decided to wake up from his dirt nap.**

**Dean Ambrose: -gets off the couch- Ah shut it Hardy. Anyway, what did I miss.**

**Hypergogeta2012: Nothing much. Just got started with John and Rainbow competing in the second round.**

** Rainbow Dash: Ergh… *****falls to her knees*******

** John Cena: -takes down a seating Rainbow with a running neck snap called the Throwback and pins her-**

**-the ref counts but Rainbow kicks out at 1-**

**John Cena: -picks Rainbow up and tries to hit a supplex-**

** Rainbow: I don't think so…! *****reverses the move right back on Cena*******

**Jeff Hardy: John has gotten a lot of success throughout his 12-year career as a WWE Superstar. Winning championships, fighting legends such as The Rock, and got on to his movie star career.**

** Rarity: H-He's an actor?!**

**Hypergogeta2012: Any wrestler can be an actor. John has been in movies like The Marine, 12 Rounds, Legendary, Fred, and Scooby-Doo.**

** Bolin: So he's a mover star, like me?**

** Mako: It's **_**movies**_** from they live bro. **

** Bolin: Same difference…**

**Dean Ambrose: Don't get me started with the Guardians of the Galaxy movie. I was looking forward to it until I found about former superstar Batista was being a part of it.**

**Gingka: Who'd he play as?**

**Hypergogeta2012: Batista stars as Drax.**

**John Cena: -gets sent to the turnbuckle-**

** Rainbow Dash: *****barrages Cena with a flurry of punches*******

** Fluttershy: Um… doesn't Rainbow know that she could lose if she keeps that up?**

** Korra: Let's hope she knows… **

**-the ref counts to five while Rainbow was punching John at the turnbuckle but stops at four-**

**Dean Ambrose: It's like she would try to get herself disqualified without knowing.**

**Ben: At least she didn't go too far…**

**Jeff Hardy: Ambrose, this may be just a training session, but whose side are you on?**

**Dean Ambrose: I would say Cena because I thought he was cool with me, but for beating up Seth Rollins while I was supposed to be doing the beating, I say neither.**

** Korra: Well, that sure is supportive… Just like Mako was… **

** Mako: Hey!**

**Dean Ambrose: Shut it...**

**Hypergogeta2012: Okay... well now that this argument is done, let's get back to the match.**

** Rainbow Dash: *****backflips and then dashes towards Cena, ready to land a punch*******

**John Cena: -sidesteps from Rainbow's oncoming attack and escapes the turnbuckle as he Irish whips her to the ropes and takes her out with a sit out hip toss-**

** Rainbow Dash: Gah! **

** Korra: Come on Rainbow Dash!**

**-A man comes in a few feet away from the ring, wearing a suit, only has a ponytail and has hair on the sides of his head as he watches the match-**

** Asami: Uh… guys? I think we have a visitor… *****points at the man*******

**Hypergogeta2012: -sees the man and sighs- Looks like someone just came in uninvited.**

**Dean Ambrose: So the walrus comes in for a beating, huh? I guess I could give him a beating he wants.**

** Ben: Who is that?**

**Jeff Hardy: His name is Paul Heyman, who we all know as the advocate of Brock Lesnar.**

** Rainbow Dash: *****grabs Cena by the torso***** Take this! **

**John Cena: -gets sent face first to the floor-**

** Pinkie Pie: Advocate? So, why's he here now?**

** Rainbow Dash: Gotcha'! *****pins Cena*******

**-the ref counts but John kicks out at 1-**

**Paul Heyman: Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Hey. I happen be the 1 behind the 1 in 21-1, the advocate of the Beast Incarnate, who happens to be the Undisputed WWE Heavyweight Champion of the world. He is my client Brock Lesnar!**

** Rex: Well, his so called 'Champion' lost to the girl who's fighting in the ring right now. **

**Dean Ambrose: Okay, that message really gets annoying everyday.**

**Jeff Hardy: And this is why nobody likes him at all.**

**Hypergogeta2012: We get it, Heyman. Brock Lesnar is the champion... not for long.**

**John Cena: -sends Rainbow down with a duplex as he got on the top turnbuckle-**

** Rainbow Dash: *****coughs as she tries to get back up*******

**Paul Heyman: My client Brock Lesnar has conquered The Undertaker's undefeated streak at WrestleMania! My client Brock Lesnar conquered John Cena at Summerslam to become the Undisputed WWE Heavyweight Champion of the world! EAT, SLEEP, CONQUER, REPEAT! EAT, SLEEP, CONQUER, REPEAT! EAT, SLEEP, CONQUER, REPEAT! EAT, SLEEP, SUPPLEX, REPEAT! EAT, SLEEP, BREAK THE STREAK! EAT... SLEEP... CONQUER... JOHN CENA! At the upcoming Royal Rumble pay-per-view in January, my client will conquer John Cena once again and turn his "Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" into dust of his career! He is my client, BAHHHHHHR-OOOOOOOOCK LESNAAAAAAAAAHR!**

** Gingka: *****pulls out sword***** I'll give this guy two more seconds, and then I'm gonna let him have it…**

** Ash: G-Gingka, calm down… **

** Pikachu: Pika pi… **

** Rarity: Darling, he's just trying to promote for his client. Despite it being poorly executed…**

**John Cena: -tries to hit the back of Rainbow's head with diving leg drop bulldog-**

** Rainbow Dash: -gets up and catches Cena's leg, grinning all the while-**

**John Cena: -gets sent back first to the floor-**

**Hypergogeta2012: Whoa! I knew that Rainbow was strong, but I didn't think she was that strong enough to at least catch him and throw him down!**

**Jeff Hardy: But that's not gonna stop John from being impressed with she just did. Anybody can use the element of surprise.**

**Dean Ambrose: On the other hand, we don't have to hear that walrus keep talking. I'm surprised that Lesnar would even work for him.**

** Rainbow Dash: I have you now… *****pins Cena again*******

**-the ref counts but John is able to kick out at 2-**

**Asami: She's getting closer…**

**Korra: Come on Rainbow, just a few more blows!**

**Rainbow Dash: *****dashes toward Cena, about to land a swift kick*******

**John Cena: -dodges and runs to the ropes and then back, only to hit Rainbow with a running leaping shoulder block, and then again, and finishes her with a spin-out powerbomb as he stands and raises his open right palm up high-**

**Hypergogeta2012: And here comes one of John's best signature moves!**

** Ash: Uh oh…**

**Jeff Hardy: That type of moves John does, always surprises me. Especially when he had beaten me in a match.**

**John Cena: -does his 'U Can't See Me!' signature as he runs to the ropes and back, only to take out Rainbow with a Five Knuckle Shuffle as he stood still and waits for her to get up-**

**Dean Ambrose: If Rainbow Girl's not gonna be able to figure out what happens next, she's in for it… -starts drinking a two-litter bottle of Mountain Dew-**

**Hypergogeta2012: Really, Dean? Not even gonna bother sharing that soda? Whatever...**

**Dean Ambrose: -stops drinking for a bit- Ugh, why so serious? -gets back to drinking-**

** Rarity: That is most unethical…**

** Asami: And really gross…**

**John Cena: -lifts Rainbow up and takes her down with an Attitude Adjustment and pins her-**

**-the ref counts but Rainbow kicks out at 2 despite being taken out with John's best finishing move-**

** Ben: All right Rainbow Dash!**

** Korra: Atta' girl! Keep going!**

**Dean Ambrose: -spits the soda out in surprise as he coughs hard- What the heck? -coughs more- You gotta be kidding me...**

**Jeff Hardy: Anybody can kick out of that move Ambrose. Whether they see it coming or not.**

**Hypergogeta2012: I think Rainbow saw it coming. She probably didn't expect it though.**

**John Cena: -breathes heavily as he gets up slowly and stands at the turnbuckle-**

** Rex: Cena's still going strong too… **

**Hypergogeta2012: There is no limit to John Cena, even if he does get beaten. He never gives up. Especially when he does lose a match.**

**Dean Ambrose: I have to admit, even though I hate to, this match is getting better than round one.**

** Rainbow Dash: Come on! *****charges at Cena again, not flying this time*******

**John Cena: -dodges and drops her down and puts her in his signature submission, the STF-**

** Korra: That's… not good…**

**Jeff Hardy: John did tell her before she fought Lesnar, that whenever you get put into a submission, there plenty of ways to get through it.**

**Hypergogeta2012: You can counter it, break the hold, or grab what ever rope, just as long you're close to the rope.**

**Dean Ambrose: But if Rainbow Girl won't be able to do those things, she might as well tap out. This time I'm not saying that she should give. Just helping out with details.**

** Gingka: Right, 'cause you're always so supportive…**

**John Cena: -sees Rainbow getting close to the rope as he breaks the hold, drags her away from it, and uses the STF again-**

** Ben: Hey, why didn't he-?!**

**Jeff Hardy: Don't start getting any ideas. I know what John just did but sometimes it has to come to that. It's not unfair to the wrestling rulebook.**

** Korra: Well, when he wants to do his best, I guess it makes sense…**

**Dean Ambrose: Just be glad he didn't even think of hitting Rainbow assault or weapons like Bray Wyatt and other bad superstars...**

** Rainbow Dash: Ergh… *breaks out of the hold and picks up Cena, throwing him down-**

**John Cena: -hits face first into the turnbuckle- **

** Rainbow Dash: -pins Cena yet again-**

**-the ref counts but John kicks out at 2-**

** Rainbow Dash: Agh! Come on already! *****stays down on the turnbuckle*******

**Hypergogeta2012: I guess she's about to use the same move she did to Lesnar… **

**Dean Ambrose: Looks like this match is over.**

**Jeff Hardy: At least she's getting one step closer to being ready to fight Bray Wyatt. You have to admit, this is a very awesome match.**

**John Cena: -sees Rainbow on the turnbuckle and quickly runs and jumps to it and grabs her, only to jump and hit an Attitude Adjustment-**

** Everyone: *****cringes***** Ah!**

**Hypergogeta2012: Whoa! John just somehow saw that coming and expected it, but he just took Rainbow out with so much momentum! That was awesome!**

**Dean Ambrose: If she doesn't survive this one, this training is over!**

**Jeff Hardy: Just a reminder, this is one heck of a match! Rainbow put up a good fight but this could be over if she doesn't get up!**

** Korra: Come on Rainbow, get up! You can still win!**

**John Cena: -slowly crawls over to Rainbow due to exhaustion and pins her-**

**-the ref counts to 3... but Rainbow pulls a shocking moment by kicking out at 2-**

** Ben: Yes!**

**Dean Ambrose: What the heck?! Now I'm gonna lose it! Somebody's gonna have to lose, or else I'm gonna get loose!**

**Jeff Hardy: Easy Ambrose. This will end soon... I hope...**

**This match is really getting intense. More intense actually...**

**John Cena: -tries to put Rainbow in another STF-**

** Rainbow Dash: Not a chance! *****knocks Cena away and pins him*******

**-the ref starts counting and hits 3 as Rainbow Dash is now the third round-**

**Hypergogeta2012: Now we get set for the third and final round of the gauntlet match!**

** Korra: All right Rainbow Dash!**

**Jeff Hardy: Hate to say it but I happen to not be a part of this match.**

** Ben: What? Then who's her opponent for the last round?**

** Rex: Maybe it's Hypergogeta2012?**

**Dean Ambrose: The surprise opponent happen to be a certain Powerhouse, by the way.**

** Rex: So, no?**

** Bolin: Hey, who's that in the ring with the belt?**

** -Everyone turns to see Brock Lesnar there, right behind the two tired fighters-**

**Brock Lesnar: -attacks John with his WWE World Heavyweight title belt from behind and takes him out with an F-5-**

** Ben: Rainbow, get out of there! **

**Jeff and Dean: -run to the ring, but Lesnar runs out quickly and escapes-**

**Hypergogeta2012: Just like Bray Wyatt's assault!**

** Gingka: Obviously he's still working for him then… **

**Dean Ambrose: -puts John on the couch- Looks like we weren't being careful enough…**

**Jeff Hardy: As for you Rainbow, you should take another break before your opponent cones in.**

**Rainbow Dash: *****comes down from the ring, deactivating her Equestrian magic***** Yeah, I'll do that… Thanks… **

**Ben: You've got some spirit there Rainbow… *picks her up***

**Rainbow Dash: It's what's kept me from going dark, so I might as well keep it… *****falls asleep*******

** END SCENARIO**


	2. A New Evolution PART 2

**Hello folks! Welcome to the second and last part of "A New Evolution"! I think this story will grow onto people after this part, featuring the Mega Evolution battles about to unfold for our hero, Gingka Hagane. Friendly reminder that the characters in this story, as well as the anime series they're a part of are NOT OWNED BY ME. Without further ado, let's dive into the second part of "A New Evolution"!**

"Hah…. hah…" Gingka breathed as held his kneeled down, piercing his sword into the sand. He was covered in scrapes and bruises as it had been a few days since he met Gurkinn and Korrina. With him was Scizor, who was also covered in scrapes and bruises as he kneeled down, panting rapidly as the training was wearing him down as well. The two had been sparring with each other for a while as the sun blazed over them on the island of the Tower of Mastery.

"You okay?" Korrina asked as she was sitting on a rock by the shoreline. She had been overseeing his training as Gurkinn was not around to assist them.

"Sciz… Zor!" Scizor exclaimed as he stood back up, ready to keep sparring. Gingka stood up as well, pulling his sword out of the ground.

"We're not done yet," the beyblader replied to Korrina as he readied his blade, "After all, we wanna be completely prepared to try it today!" he said, rushing right at his Pokémon as he did the same. The two then started clashing again, with Scizor using Bullet Punch to counter Gingka's sword strikes. The girl smiled, remembering how her grandfather got those two going a few nights ago.

*******Flashback*******

_"I hope you find your stay here enjoyable," Gurkinn said as he sipped a spoonful of his vegetable soup, "I'm sure you've already enjoyed my soup by chance," he added, noticing Gingka taking a big swig of his bowl. _

_ "Mm-hmm," the beyblader replied with a nod as his mouth was full of the hot liquid. He then swallowed, allowing himself to speak more clearly. "I'm really looking forward to my training," he added excitedly, "If it's as dangerous as the training that she's had," he began, gesturing towards Korrina, "then it should be worth it," he noted, getting a nod from Gurkinn. _

_ "Grandpa's training can be pretty strict," the young girl began, "but I've learned so much from it!" she admitted, "It's how I ended up becoming the gym leader around here," she added, leaning back in her seat. Gingka blinked in surprise. _

_ "You're a gym leader?" he asked._

_ "Yep!" she replied, "But to tell the truth, I haven't been able to master Mega Evolution either," she admitted, standing up and taking her plate and bowl over to the kitchen sink. She twisted the faucet, allowing the water to flow upon her dishes as Gingka turned back to face Gurkinn. _

_ "Speaking of Mega Evolution…" the beyblader began, noticing Scizor sitting beside the table, eating a bowl of Pokémon food at an easy pace. _

_ "Ask away," Gurkinn stated, crossing his arms, "I'll tell you about what there is to know," he said. _

_ "Well, what are the requirements to achieve Mega Evolution exactly?" he asked. _

_ "Hmm…" the guru began, "There are three requirements in order for a trainer to fully master Mega Evolution," he explained, putting his left hand out on the table for Gingka to see, "The first is the Key Stone, which is to be held by a trainer," he continued, "The second is the Mega Stone, an object for a specific Pokémon," he noted, "In this case, your Pokémon's Mega Stone is known as Scizorite, whereas my Lucario holds Lucarionite," he explained. Gingka carefully listened to the wise guru as Scizor overheard the conversation. "The most important requirement to mastering Mega Evolution is the strong bond between trainer and Pokémon," he finished, allowing Gingka to let it sink all in. _

_ "So that stone we found earlier…" he began, "That was Scizor's Mega Stone?" he asked, getting a nod in reply. "And the reason your Lucario took my glove was to…"_

_ "…Get a Key Stone fitted upon it," Gurkinn finished for the beyblader, making him smile, "You already possess two of three required things for Mega Evolution," he noted, "However, I should let you know that the Key Stone and Mega Stone I plan to bestow to you and Scizor are extremely valuable," he explained, "You must take good care of them," he said. _

_ "Sciz!" Scizor replied in agreement, getting a nod from his trainer as well. Suddenly though, Gingka blinked as he realized something. _

_ "Wait," he began, "if the Key Stone and the Mega Stone are the two things I have, then how come the bond between me Scizor isn't strong enough?" he asked. _

_ "I figured you would ask that," Gurkinn replied, "I heard from Professor Sycamore about the time that has passed since you two have reunited," he explained, making the two glance at each other, "That isn't necessarily a bad thing, but it delves your relationship apart, and thus makes it hard to rekindle it," he noted. Gingka just looked down in thought just as Korrina grabbed their dishes from the table. _

_ "It doesn't mean you and Scizor don't have a bond," she said as she carried them to sink, washing them as she had the beyblader and the Pincer Pokémon's attentions, "Grandpa's just saying you need to strengthen your relationship with Scizor before trying Mega Evolution," she noted as she scrubbed a few plates with a washcloth. _

_ "Precisely," Gurkinn agreed, "It will take me a few days to prepare the Key Stone and Mega Stone," he noted, "That's why I want you to make it your goal to strengthen your bond with Scizor by that time," he explained, "By then, you should be able to harness the power of Mega Evolution…" he stated, getting up from his seat. _

_ "That sounds like a good plan," Gingka agreed, "What do you think Scizor?" he asked. _

_ "Sciz Scizor Sciz!" the Bug/Steel type said in agreement as he stood up, holding his bowl that was completely empty of Pokémon food in his pincers. Korrina then came over and took the bowl from him with a smile. _

_ "Well then," Gurkinn began, "Korrina," he said, getting her attention as she placed the bowl in the sink, while pulling out a few plates, "before you go to bed, why don't you give our guest a taste of what the Shalour gym leader can do?" he suggested, making her smile excitedly as she put away a few dishes in the dishwasher. _

_ "Of course Grandpa!" she happily replied. The Mega Evolution guru smiled, and then let out a very tired yawn, covering his mouth with his hand. _

_ "Well, I better go get some rest," he said, walking out of the kitchen, "There's a lot for me to do tomorrow," he added. Gingka smiled as he was grateful not only to Gurkinn's hospitality, but also to his assistance in helping him achieve Mega Evolution. Korrina had just put the last of the dishes away as her grandfather had officially departed the room. She then ran over and grabbed the beyblader's right hand, running off with him suddenly. _

_ "H-Hey!" he stuttered in surprise as he was being dragged out of the kitchen, heading downstairs with the Shalour gym leader. Scizor quickly followed, running right after them. _

_ "You're gonna love this, trust me," she reassured as they went down a hall with a light at the end of it. Once they emerged, Gingka gasped slightly to see a Pokémon battle field surrounded by a roller skating park with rails to grind on, and ramps to jump off of._

_ "Wow," he said as Scizor emerged from the halls, standing beside his trainer as he too awed the scenery, "This is-"_

_ "Amazing, right?" Korrina interrupted, smiling widely. She then jumped down, sliding over the stone facing of the floor, and then ran right up to the battlefield, pulling out a Poké Ball from her belt. "Come on!" she said, gesturing for the beyblader to hurry up. He and Scizor then slid down the floor themselves noticing the uniqueness of the arena as they both stepped onto the battle field dirt. _

_ "This is your gym field?" he asked, getting a nod in reply from the Shalour gym leader. _

_ "I'm a Fighting type trainer, so this gym is dedicated to creating intense battles!" she exclaimed, enlarging the Poké Ball, "Come on out!" she called out as the containment opened. The light that spilled forth from it formed into a Lucario. _

_ "You've raised a Lucario too?" Gingka asked in surprise, "I'm impressed," he admitted. _

_ "Thanks!" Korrina replied, "Lucario here is my number one partner," she began, "and we're gonna master Mega Evolution together someday!" she exclaimed, taking her place on one side of the field, "Isn't that right Lucario?" she asked. _

_ "Rah!" the Aura Pokémon replied excitedly. _

_ "Well, I better not waste any time," the beyblade said as he took his place on the other side, "Let's go Scizor!" he called out. _

_ "Sciz Scizor Zor!" the Pincer Pokémon said as he readied himself upon the battlefield dirt. _

*******End Flashback*******

Korrina smiled as she saw the two continue to clash with each other. Gingka then swung the end of his sword down after knocking away Scizor's attack, slamming him into the sand as the beyblader held the weapon out at him.

"Si… Scizor…" he said as the blade was pointed at his chest. His trainer then pulled it away, sheathing the sword back in its hilt.

"Sorry about that," he apologized as he lifted his Pokémon from the ground, "I just don't want either of us to go easy on each other," he admitted, making Scizor smile as wiped away some sand from his arms. Korrina then skated over to the two as they both began dusting themselves off.

"So, what's it like being a Pokémon League champion?" she asked curiously, "Do you get a lot of attention?" she asked on.

"Not too much," Gingka replied, dusting off his jacket, "The fame goes to the Champion Masters, like Alder in Unova," he said, "I'm just some kid who got lucky and won a league tournament," he added modestly.

"That's not true!" Korrina yelled, "You're a totally strong trainer!" she complimented, "You're cool, you're powerful, you're handsome-" She stopped herself after that last word, blushing as Gingka let out a little chuckle.

"Thanks," he said in gratitude, making her blush even redder. Suddenly, he then noticed Gurkinn coming towards them carrying a metal chest in his hands. He smiled as he, Scizor, and Korrina raced over to him excitedly. "Gurkinn, do you have the Key Stone and Mega Stone ready?" he asked.

"Of course," the Mega Evolution guru replied, "Why else would I come out here?" he asked jokingly, making Gingka smile. He then opened the chest, revealing the beyblader's left glove with a Key stone embedded into it, and the Scizorite embedded into a black shoulder strap, decorated with a symbol resembling a Pegasus' head on the top. "These are now yours," he said, allowing the beyblader to grab both objects. He first fitted the left glove back onto his hand, and then clasped the shoulder strap upon Scizor's left shoulder, where it fit perfectly.

"Scizor!" the Pincer Pokémon said excitedly.

"All right," Gingka said, looking at the Key Stone upon his glove, "We should try to Mega Evolve you right now to see if this works," he suggested.

"I have a better idea," Gurkinn noted, halting the beyblader from doing anything else.

"Wait, Grandpa," Korrina began, "You don't mean a battle against _him_, do you?" she asked.

"He's the perfect opponent for a trainer like Gingka," the guru said as he put the chest down on the ground, "Korrina, I want you to continue your training with Lucario," he added, "I'll be taking him to meet our old friend," he stated. The beyblader and Scizor blinker in surprise, but merely shrugged, following Gurkinn as he began to walk off towards the edge of the island.

A while later, the three of them were walking along a forest path, just outside the city. Gingka walked beside Gurkinn as they made their way along the road.

"So tell me Gingka," the guru began as they kept walking, "why do you carry an object such as a sword with you?" he asked.

"It's for my protection," the beyblader replied, "Same goes to Pegasus; they're both on me at any time," he said.

"Have you been developing a strategy as to what you plan to do with Scizor?" Gurkinn asked.

"Uh… not really…" Gingka replied, "We've just been training all this time to strengthen our bond…" he admitted. The Mega Evolution guru pondered for a moment as they were about to reach a clearing.

"One thing you should realize is that strengthening your bond doesn't necessarily require you to constantly train," he explained as they got out of the forest, revealing another sandy shoreline. Gingka then noticed a white haired, dark-skinned man standing there with an Ampharos at his side, admiring the view of the ocean. He was wearing merely a black shirt with olive green shorts, and blue sandals. However, upon his black cane was a Key Stone, making the beyblader gasp in surprise. Scizor eyes widened in shock as well as he noticed the Mega Stone upon the Ampharos' bracelet on his right arm. They both then turned to face them as they approached.

"Well, it's been quite a while Gurkinn," the man said as he grinned, "Have you a got decent challenger for me this time?" he asked, noticing Gingka.

"Good to see you again too Vance," the guru said out of annoyance as he clearly didn't admire how he immediately challenged his pupil, "Gingka here is a trainer who is about to master Mega Evolution," he explained as the beyblader and his Pokémon stepped forward.

"Oh, is he now?" Vance asked, "But you're having him test his Mega Evolution against a trainer like me?" he asked on, "I don't think he has what it takes to defeat my Ampharos!" he gloated proudly. '_This guy's acting way too overconfident…_' Gingka thought to himself, noticing Scizor's glare at the man, '_Scizor can understand that too,_' he noted.

"Ryu Yu!" the Light Pokémon agreed with his trainer.

"Vance, let's not jump to conclusions," Gurkinn pleaded, "I just want you and Gingka to have a fair battle against each other, that's all," he explained, tired of having to reiterate it.

"Fair enough," the man said as he lifted his cane from the ground, "Hey kid!" he shouted, getting Gingka's attention, "How about you and me have a good old Mega Evolution battle?" he suggested, pointing at him.

"Sounds good to me," the beyblader replied as he and Scizor were ready. A few moments passed as Gurkinn took his place as the referee for the battle that was about to begin.

"All right," he began, "This will be a one-on-one battle between you two," he explained, "The battle will be over when one side's Pokémon is unable to continue," he finished.

"Hmph," Vance grunted with pride, "Ampharos, Mega Evolve!" he exclaimed as he tapped the Key Stone upon his cane. Bright streaks of light emerged from both the Key Stone, and the Mega Stone upon Ampharos' bracelet. The streaks then connected, creating a bright flash of white light as the Light Pokémon transformed. His toes turned black as his head and tail began growing white wool. Small red orbs formed upon his now wooly tail as his conical ears were now segmented with swirled tips.

"RYUUUUUU!" he exclaimed into the air as a burst of wind was unleashed upon his transformation, sending sand flying everywhere. Gingka just stood firm as he reached into his scarf, pulling out his sky blue goggles, and placed them over his eyes.

"Here we go Scizor!" he yelled out.

"Sciz!" the Pincer Pokémon replied.

"Time to Mega Evolve!" the beyblader exclaimed as he tapped the Key Stone upon his glove. However, nothing happened after a moment as no streaks of light appeared from either stone the two were possessing. Gingka stressfully re-tapped the Key Stone again and again, but nothing occurred as Scizor turned to see his trainer beginning to freak out. Gurkinn just watched in surprise, but kept a calm disposition while Vance raised his eyebrow, as did his Mega Evolved Ampharos.

"What's the matter kid?" he asked with a nervous smile, "Can't Mega Evolve just yet?" he asked mockingly, making Gingka grit his teeth in frustration as he kept tapping the Key Stone. '_I don't understand!_' he screamed in his head, '_Why isn't Scizor Mega Evolving like Ampharos?!_' he asked himself as Vance stood there waiting. "Look kid," he began, "if you're not gonna attack, then I will!" he said, "Ampharos, Dragon Pulse!" he ordered. The Light Pokémon then suddenly fired a multi-colored beam of light at Scizor, exploding upon contact, knocking the Pincer Pokémon down.

"Scizor!" Gingka exclaimed in shock as his Pokémon struggled to get back up, "All right, forget the Mega Evolution," he said, "Use Bullet Punch!" he commanded. Scizor quickly got back on his feet, gliding speedily over towards the Light Pokémon as his pincers became a silvery white.

"Cotton Guard," Vance told him. Ampharos' fur expanded, covering his whole body right as the Pincer Pokémon struck, blocking the attack. Gingka cringed in surprise as the man chuckled. "Now Thunder Punch!" he commanded. The fur then suddenly retracted, and before the Bug/Steel type could even move, the Light Pokémon struck him in the chest with his stubby arm covered by an electrical aura.

"Ergh!" the beyblader growled as Scizor fell back to the ground in a heap. Gurkinn saw him cringe in agony as his Pokémon got back up, already panting from just the two attacks he suffered.

"Light them up with Thunder!" Vance ordered. Suddenly, dark clouds began forming overhead, sounding off with booms of thunder.

"Ryu YU!" Ampharos exclaimed into the air. A large lightning bolt then burst out from the clouds, directly striking Scizor. An explosion occurred afterwards, leaving the area in smoke. Upon it clearing, Gingka looked to see Scizor lying down on the sand, really struggling to get back up. '_What do I do?_' he asked himself worriedly, '_Scizor can't handle a Pokémon with that much power…_' he noted. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he remembered something.

*******Flashback*******

_"What happened to you?!" Skyla asked over the video phone screens as she viewed the scrapes upon her boyfriend's face. _

_ "It's nothing, really…" Gingka reassured, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm making progress in my training to master Mega Evolution," he explained. _

_ "Oh," she said in realization, "So you've been practicing pretty hard down in Shalour City, huh…" she noted. _

_ "Listen," the beyblader began, "there's another thing I wanted to talk to you about…" he admitted, looking down nervously. _

_ "What is it?" she asked. _

_ "Well, I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to strengthen the bond between me and Scizor," he replied, "The last time I fought with him was in the Sinnoh League, back when we lost to Paul in the second round…" he remember, clenching his fist. _

_ "Gingka, you don't need to back to that old ghost," Skyla reassured, "But you're right," she agreed, "You do need to find some way to reconnect with Scizor," she noted, crossing her arms as she thought of a solution. _

_ "While we were training the other day," Gingka began, "I felt that he'd grown stronger for my sake… ever since that time…" he said, letting his fist unfurl. _

_ "You know," she began, looking up on the screen, "Scizor's an interesting Pokémon being a Bug and a Steel type," she noted, "Maybe that's what's keeping you from connecting with him," she added. Gingka raised his eyebrow in confusion._

_ "What do you mean?" he asked. _

_ "You see, Scizor has the strong defenses and power as a Steel type," she began, "and the speed and agility as a Bug type," she explained, "It's a perfect balance of power," she added. _

_ "And you're saying that's what I lack?" Gingka asked worriedly._

_ "Mm-hmm!" Skyla replied with a nod, making him lower his head in sadness, "Oh, I didn't mean-"_

_ "No, no, it's alright," he reassured in interruption, scratching the back of his head, "I guess that means I'm a little out of it since the Great Ninja War…" he admitted. _

_ "Gingka, that's not what I was trying to say," Skyla said convincingly, "You focus so much on what's going on in a battle rather than your Pokémon themselves," she explained, making him sulk even more. _

_ "So then, in order to fix our bond," he began, "I have to sync myself with Scizor," he realized. _

_ "Yep!" she replied, "You need to focus on Scizor and what he does for you, Mega Evolved or not," she added. _

_ "Thanks Skyla," Gingka said in gratitude. Suddenly, the beyblader felt an arm wrap around his neck, choking him slightly as he turned to see that it was Korrina. _

_ "Hey Gingka!" she greeted excitedly, "Who're talking to?" she asked curiously as Skyla blinked in surprise, seeing the girl around her boyfriend. _

_ "K-Korrina!" the beyblader stuttered, "That's my girlfriend, Skyla," he introduced. _

_ "Hi there!" she exclaimed, squeezing her way into the video phone's camera view, "It's nice to meet you!" she said. _

_ "Uh… likewise," Skyla replied, surprised at the Shalour gym leader's hyperactive personality. _

_ "Oh Gingka!" Korrina realized, moving away, "I wanted to tell you that your Scizor and my Lucario are sparring on their own right, and that Grandpa asked me to come get you before the tides roll back in," she explained. _

_ "Yeah, I'll be right there," Gingka said. _

_ "Have fun talking with your girlfriend~!" she teased as she walked out of the Pokémon Center, leaving the beyblader beet red in the face. _

_ "She seems nice," Skyla noted as Gingka chuckled. _

_ "She's the one helping me train since Gurkinn's busy readying my Key Stone and Scizor's Mega Stone," he explained, "We're both pursuing the same goal practically," he mentioned. _

_ "Mastering Mega Evolution?" Skyla guessed, getting a nod in reply from her boyfriend, "Gingka, just remember that your bonds will always be kept, but you need to focus on the ones that are important at the moment, all right?" she suggested. _

_ "Right," he replied, "I love you," he admitted. _

_ "Love you too," she replied with a little giggle. She then hung up, making the screen vanish above the video phone. _

*******End Flashback*******

Gingka then rushed towards his Pokémon, kneeling down to him as he lifted him up from the sand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, standing Scizor back up.

"Si… Sciz…" he replied weakly, but was still able to stand.

"Listen," the beyblader began, "I'm sorry for putting you all through this," he apologized, "The reason you can't Mega Evolve is because I'm too caught up with all my emotions of the past, and the other bonds that I created," he admitted, taking off his goggles and tucking them away in his scarf, much to Scizor's surprise. "I can't let ghosts of the past or the memories of my friends keep me from connecting with you now," he stated, holding out his left fist for a fist bump, which his Pokémon gladly returned.

"Hey kid!" Vance exclaimed, "You still good to go?" he asked.

"Ryu!" Ampharos cried out eagerly.

"Of course!" Gingka replied.

"Good," the man said, "Now how about giving a taste of your Mega Evolution for real this time?" he suggested. Gurkinn gave him a glare, to which he didn't notice, but the beyblader did. He then turned to Scizor, who glanced at his trainer for a moment before they both grinned.

"Like I said, we don't a Mega Evolution to beat you," Gingka stated as he stood back up. Gurkinn gasped in surprise, but then grinned as well upon his pupil's newfound confidence. Vance just blinked as he didn't know what to think, his face turning into a scowl as he believed the beyblader was mocking his Pokémon's power.

"All right then…" he said, "Ampharos, Thunder Punch!" he ordered. The Light Pokémon's right arm became encased in lightning once again as Gingka backed away from Scizor, ready to resume the battle. He then lunged at the Pincer Pokémon, about to strike.

"Dodge and use Bullet Punch!" the beyblader called out. The Bug/Steel type then span out of the way, avoiding Ampharos' attack as his pincers became coated in a silvery white light. He barraged the Light Pokémon with a flurry of punches, sending him sliding across the sand, much to the surprise of Vance.

"U-Use Dragon Pulse!" he stuttered in command. The Light Pokémon then fired a beam of multi-colored light from his mouth, right toward the Pincer Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Air Slash!" Gingka called out again. Scizor jumped into the air, avoiding the beam as it struck the ground, with his arms becoming a bright white as he crossed them. He then swung them, firing shuriken-like discs of air at Ampharos.

"Quick, Cotton Guard!" Vance exclaimed. The Light Pokémon once again, extended his fur so that it covered his whole body. The Air Slash then struck, bouncing off the white wool while he was pushed back quite a bit from its force. The man gritted his teeth in frustration as he had let Gingka get the upper hand while Gurkinn smiled.

"Now use X-Scissor!" the beyblader ordered. Scizor then dove down with his pincers crossed as they turned a bright blue. He struck the wool shield around Ampharos, sending him flying across the sand, landing with a thud as he retracted the fur covering.

"All right, use Thunder again!" Vance commanded.

"RYUUUUU!" the Light Pokémon exclaimed as more clouds began to form overhead. Bursts of lightning emerged from them, about to strike Scizor as he landed.

"Dodge them and use Bullet Punch again!" Gingka called out. The Pincer Pokémon then dashed past the bolts of lightning as they struck, heading directly for Ampharos as his pincers turned silvery white again. '_Gingka and Scizor have completely understood one another well enough to counter any of Ampharos' attacks…_' Gurkinn noted to himself, '_They could easily utilize Mega Evolution at this point,_' he added, '_but that wouldn't prove a point to Vance, now would it?_' he said to himself as the Bug/Steel type struck the Light Pokémon, sending him tumbling back to Vance.

"Ra… Ryu…" he moaned in pain. The man gritted his teeth as he clutched his cane even tighter in frustration.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" he ordered.

"Counter it with Flash Cannon!" Gingka commanded. The two Pokémon then fired their beams of light, with Scizor's being white and Ampharos' being multi-colored. The two attacks collided, creating an explosion on the middle of the beach. As the smoke cleared, the Pincer Pokémon stood firm upon the sand with his trainer, ready to attack again while the Light Pokémon was panting and sweating out of fatigue. "Bullet Punch, again!" the beyblader ordered.

"Counter it with Thunder Punch!" Vance commanded. Scizor raced right towards the Light Pokémon once again, his pincers cloaked in the silvery white light. Ampharos tried to counter as his right arm was covered with electricity, but he misses as the Pincer Pokémon barraged him again with another flurry of punches. Vance cringed as he saw his Pokémon getting knocked back again.

"Now use Flash Cannon!" Gingka commanded. His Pokémon then jumped back, holding out his pincers open as another beam of white light was fired at the Light Pokémon, knocking him down even further across the sand.

"Oh man…" the man said, completely stressed at how easily his Pokémon was getting thrashed, "Quick, use Dragon Pulse!" he ordered out of desperation as Ampharos stood back up. The Light Pokémon then fired another multi-colored beam of light from his mouth, heading right for Scizor.

"Dodge and use X-Scissor!" Gingka called out. The Pincer Pokémon easily span out of the Dragon Pulse's way, and then instantly appeared in front of Ampharos with his pincers crossed in a bright blue. '_How fast!_' Gurkinn exclaimed inside his head just as the Bug/Steel type struck, sending the Light Pokémon down onto the sand in a heap. Vance gasped as his Pokémon wasn't getting up, and in a bright flash of light, he transformed back into his original state.

"A-Ampharos…" he stuttered, realizing that he was beaten.

"The battle goes to Gingka and Scizor!" Gurkinn exclaimed as Vance returned the Light Pokémon to his Poké Ball.

"We did it Scizor!" the beyblader exclaimed, running up to the Pincer Pokémon, holding his hand out for a fist bump, to which he gladly returned. The Mega Evolution guru then walked over.

"Congratulations Gingka," he complimented, "You may have not harnessed Mega Evolution completely, but you still managed to beat Vance's Mega Ampharos," he noted, "I'm impressed," he admitted just as Vance came over.

"You really did get me there kid," he said, acknowledging Gingka, "I'd been acting all overconfident this whole time since having the power of Mega Evolution," he admitted, "But of course, power isn't everything," he realized, "Strength in bonds is what really makes the day in a battle," he said, making the beyblader smile.

"Thanks," he replied in gratitude, "I think Scizor and I are ready to use Mega Evolution now," he noted to Gurkinn.

"Then let's head back to the Tower of Mastery for your final test," the guru said, walking back towards the forest clearing with his arms behind his back. Gingka and Scizor then followed, waving goodbye to Vance as he waved back, grateful to have gained a valuable experience from the battle.

**X**

"You beat Vance without having to use Mega Evolution?!" Korrina asked in shock, "That's incredible!" she complimented. The sun was setting as Gurkinn, Scizor, and Gingka had come back to the Tower of Mastery, right now at its steps. The tides had rolled back, revealing the path to the ancient tower.

"Indeed," the Mega Evolution guru agreed, "However, Vance was beaten by his own overconfidence in his Mega Evolution," he added, "Gingka, you made a wise decision to not use your own," he said to the beyblader.

"Thank you," he replied in gratitude, "I felt that you didn't like how Vance was trying to show off his Mega Ampharos without battling seriously," he began, "so Scizor and I knew that we needed to prove something to him without Mega Evolving," he explained, "Isn't that right?" he asked the Pincer Pokémon.

"Si Scizor!" he replied happily.

"Still," Korrina began, "beating Vance isn't an easy feat…" she admitted, "The only other person I ever heard of defeating him is my Grandpa!" she noted.

"I think you will be able to challenge Vance as well some day," Gurkinn said, making her smile delightedly, "Now Gingka," he began to say to the beyblader, getting his attention, "I believe after that battle, you and Scizor are more than ready to wield Mega Evolution," he said, pulling out a Poké Ball from his belt, enlarging it, "However, I believe you should experience a serious Mega Evolution battle to prove your strength," he admitted as he threw the containment into the air. It opened, and the light that emerged from it formed onto the sand. The light vanished, revealing Lucario standing upon the beach.

"Grandpa, are you going to battle Gingka?" Korrina asked in surprise.

"There's not much else I can offer to him aside from a battle," the guru replied, "Besides, I've been letting you oversee his training the whole time while I worked on their stones," he added, walking off to his Pokémon, "Gingka, are you ready?" he asked.

"Of course," the beyblader replied as he jumped down.

"Sciz Scizor!" the Pincer Pokémon agreed, following his trainer down to the beach. Korrina then took out a Poké Ball from her belt, opening it, letting the light from the containment form into her Lucario.

"We're gonna be seeing a Mega Evolution battle between Grandpa and Gingka!" she exclaimed to her Aura Pokémon, "Isn't that exciting?" she asked.

"Rah!" the Aura Pokémon replied happily. The waves splashed over the sand as the two trainers took their places on opposite sides of the gateway to the tower. The wind rushed through the area, blowing Gingka's hair back he and Scizor stared down Gurkinn and his Lucario.

"Lucario!" the guru exclaimed as he reached for his Key Stone, "Mega Evolve!" he shouted, tapping the stone. Streaks of light emerged from both the Key Stone and the Lucarionite upon the Aura Pokémon's armband. As they connected, the streaks turned a bright white. The Steel/Fighting type then immediately transformed into his Mega Evolved form with bursts of wind flying from his body, blowing sand through the air. '_We weren't able to even touch Mega Lucario last time…_' Gingka noted to himself as he looked at Scizor, who looked back and gave him a nod, '_But this time, we're ready!_' he exclaimed in his head as he reached for his Key Stone.

"Let it rip Scizor!" he yelled, "Mega Evolve!" he called out, tapping his Key Stone. The streaks of light that emerged from it and the Scizorite connected, becoming a bright white as the Pincer Pokémon transformed. His pincers lengthened and developed serrations. The lower half of his claws turned white and gained three pointed spikes on the underside. His eyespots were now blue with a thin black rim. In addition, pieces of black armoring appeared on various areas of his body: a three-pointed crest on his forehead, striated coverings on his shoulders, and unmarked coverings on his thighs. His legs now resembled large, tapered spikes with white tips. A burst of wind came upon the finishing of his transformation, blowing past Lucario and Gurkinn.

"Whoa…" Korrina said in awe.

"Rah…" Lucario agreed. Scizor looked himself over for a moment, noticing his chainsaw blade-like claws and his pointed legs.

"You ready Scizor?" Gingka asked.

"Sciz!" the Mega Evolved Pincer Pokémon replied.

"Okay, then use Bullet Punch!" the beyblader ordered. Scizor then lunged forward, gliding at a blinding speed toward the Aura Pokémon with his serrated pincers becoming a silvery white.

"Power-Up Punch!" Gurkinn commanded. Lucario's paws became fists enveloped in orange-reddish aura as he too lunged towards his opponent. The two began clashing, each exchanging blows at a fever pace. Gingka was amazed at how powerful the Pincer Pokémon had become, matching the Aura Pokémon blow for blow. The two knocked each other back to their respective, awaiting another command. "Metal Sound!" the guru ordered. Lucario then put the spikes of his forepaws together, creating a screeching sonic wave, heading right for Scizor.

"Cut through it with Air Slash!" Gingka called out. The Pincer Pokémon's pincers became a bright white as he crossed them while sound wave kept coming. He then swung his arms out, firing shuriken-likes discs of air that slashed right through the sound in a burst of smoke. A few discs emerged from it, aimed right for Lucario as his eyes widened in surprise. He reacted as quickly as he could, crossing his arms and enduring the attacks as he was unable to get out of the way. He cartwheeled back to his trainer as he was impressed with their power.

"All right, Power-Up Punch!" Gurkinn ordered. Lucario then rushed forward with his right fist covered in the orange-reddish aura again, ready to strike Scizor.

"Counter with X-Scissor!" Gingka exclaimed. The Pincer Pokémon's claws turned a bright blue as he opened them, forming an x as he crossed his arms. He intercepted the punch from the Aura Pokémon, creating an explosion of dust as they blew each other back again. "Bullet Punch!" the beyblader commanded. Scizor then rushed back forward with his claws closed and now a silvery white, about to strike Lucario as he jumped back.

"Bone Rush!" Gurkinn called out. The Aura Pokémon then quickly formed a yellow energy staff upon his paws, quickly using it to block the Pincer Pokémon's right claw and strike him upwards with it.

"Hang in there Scizor!" Gingka called out, "Use Flash Cannon!" he ordered. Scizor regained his focus upon hearing his trainer, opening his pincers and aiming them at Lucario. He then fired beams of white light out of both of them, heading directly for the Aura Pokémon.

"Hold you ground and block it!" the guru exclaimed. Lucario span the energy staff out in front of himself with his right paw, intercepting the Flash Cannon as it struck, creating a small explosion.

"Wow…" Korrina said as she observed the battle excitedly, "Isn't this amazing Lucario?" she asked as the smoke cleared, revealing the Mega Evolved Aura Pokémon still standing, "Grandpa seems like he's being pushed to his limit in this battle…" she noted.

"Rah Ha…" her Aura Pokémon agreed.

"Aura Sphere!" Gurkinn commanded. Lucario then formed a bright blue sphere of energy upon his paws. He then launched it right at Scizor, creating a big explosion as it struck, knocking the Pincer Pokémon down to the ground.

"Scizor, are you all right?!" he asked as his Pokémon stood up with a grunt.

"Sciz!" he replied clamping his pincers back together.

"Okay, Bullet Punch!" the beyblader ordered. The Pincer Pokémon glided speedily over, with his pincers becoming silvery white again.

"Power-Up Punch!" Gurkinn commanded. The Aura Pokémon fists became covered in the orange-reddish aura again as the two fighters began as they did at the start of the battle. However, this time, Scizor landed a few blows that knocked Lucario back before he could even strike.

"Air Slash!" Gingka commanded. The Pincer Pokémon crossed his arms as they glowed a bright white, swinging them out to fire more shuriken-like discs of air.

"Dodge with you aura and use Aura Sphere!" the Mega Evolution guru called out. A burst of wind appeared as Lucario jumped out of the way, letting the Air Slash strike the sand instead. He then formed another blue sphere of energy upon his paws, ready to fire it at Scizor.

"Flash Cannon!" the beyblader ordered. The Bug/Steel type reopened his pincers and aimed them at the Steel/Fighting type, firing beams of white light from them as he fired the blue energy sphere. The attacks intercepted one another, neither dispersing for a few moments as everyone watched in nervous anticipation.

"Si… ZOR!" Scizor exclaimed, letting a huge burst of energy flow through his Flash Cannon, enabling it to disperse the Aura Sphere and ram right into Lucario, much to Gurkinn and Gingka's surprise. The Aura Pokémon fell to the ground in a heap as the Pincer Pokémon landed easily in front of his trainer. In a flash of light, Lucario transformed back from his Mega Evolution, slowly sitting up. His trainer's eyes were widened in shock, but he smiled as he saw that his pupil had succeeded.

"That was amazing!" Korrina exclaimed as she ran down the steps with her Lucario, "Grandpa, I've never seen you lose like that before!" she added. Just then, Scizor transformed back to normal in a bright flash of light as well. He then ran over to his trainer, holding out his pincer for a fist bump.

"Sure thing partner," Gingka said, bumping his left fist with his Pokémon's pincer. Just then, Gurkinn came over with his Lucario, who was a little scraped.

"Gingka, and Scizor," the guru began, "You both managed to surprise us by defeating my Mega Lucario on your first try," he noted with a grin, "I'm proud to know that you are worthy of being gifted with Mega Evolution," he added, holding out his hand for a handshake, which the beyblader gladly accepted.

"Thank you Gurkinn," he said, "I see that there's more to a Mega Evolution than I realize," he understood as he let go of his hand, "That means there's still more for us to learn, right?" he asked Scizor, who nodded in reply.

"I'm sure you two will discover many mysteries and challenges along your journey," Gurkinn began, "But I trust those experiences will help you grow even further," he noted.

"Grandpa's right!" Korrina said excitedly, "Plus, now that you've accomplished Mega Evolution, I need to do the same!" she added with a pump of her fist.

"Rah!" her Lucario agreed, pumping his fist as well.

"I'm glad you think so," Gingka said with a smile, "And by the way, I bet there's a guy I know out there who'd love to challenge you to a gym battle," he mentioned, making Korrina blink in surprise.

"Who?" she asked. Gingka chuckled.

"You'll find out sooner or later," he replied, giving her the runaround.

"Oh, you…" she said, crossing her arms with a little giggle. The beyblader then turned back to Gurkinn, giving him a big grin.

"Well, I suppose this is where your training has ended," the guru said, "Farewell Gingka," he noted, "May you have a safe journey," he added.

"We will," the beyblader replied as his Pokémon exchanged a quick fist bump with Gurkinn's Lucario. They both then departed along the path away from the tower, waving goodbye as their training had finally concluded.

**END**

** Doesn't it feel great to be able to write so much over a long break? For the record, I should probably get myself ready to go back to school since I only have a few days left… But anyways, that concludes "A New Evolution"! What'd you guys think? Leave a review if you want to and I'll try to answer any questions I can. **

** The next thing on my list that I'm planning to do is "Change", the Legend of Korra mega crossover fic. And yes, Mega Scizor will be there. I am going to hold off on writing just so I can ready myself for the return to school, but the story is more or less prepared. All I need to do is edit around and create the chapters with the crossover characters. With that said, I'll see you guys next time!**

** ~NegaiFreak**


End file.
